


Opantes Mortem

by FlOrangey



Series: FlOrangey's 'Noctis gets hurt badly' fics [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV Universe
Genre: Addiction, Blood, Blood Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Psychological Horror, Renfield's Syndrome, pre-release fic, probably, sanity slippage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlOrangey/pseuds/FlOrangey
Summary: The Ring of the Lucii is filled with power and magic Noctis and his friend's do not understand. However a run in with a daemon forces Noctis to use one of it's most terrifying spells. Death. And the first time leads to a second and a continuing downward spiral.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M to be on the safe side. Additional corrections will be made after I sleep.

They knew traveling at night was a bad idea. A death sentence with the daemons prowling the roads. However Niflheim had been been constantly on their tail and after their last fight, Ignis decided the risk was worth taking. They agreed after Ignis suggested it, and began to come up with some contingency plans in case something happened. It never hurt to be prepared.

They took naps in the afternoon and checked out of the hotel by early evening, hoping if they left a little early they would run into less trouble. A present the sun had set an hour ago, and Ignis drove down the abandoned road, Prompto and Gladiolus keeping watch around them.

“Quiet.” Gladiolus said

“Too quiet.” Prompto said looking over the landscape. “But that’s a good thing, right?”

“Can never tell when the night falls.” Ignis said glancing for a brief second in the rear view mirror. “How are you holding up Noctis?”

The question was met with an annoyed grumble and Noctis cracking an eye open. “Still here.” He said, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. He took a long nap in the afternoon with his friends, but something about the night made him want to sleep anyway. “How much longer?”

“Another few hours until the next town.” Ignis told him, “We should have enough distance between us and Niflehim’s MT’s to relax by then.”

“Hope so.” Noctis muttered letting his eyes drop closed.Gladiolus jabbed him in the ribs. Noctis grumbled and straightened, hoping that sitting up would help him stay awake.

The drive continued in silence, going at a smooth pace. Then Ignis slammed on the break sending the other three forward into the seats and dash panel. “Hey!” Prompto cried out as Noctis rubbed his head.

“Something wrong?” Gladiolus asked.

“Company.” Ignis said, a frown on his face as he stared down the road.

The three looked ahead to see they were not alone. It was not Niflheim’s magitek soldiers, but instead what they had feared. A daemon, a large Iron Giant had wandered onto the road and was standing idle, looking around as though looking for prey. It was far enough it would not notice them right away, but it would eventually. Ignis glanced at the others and knew what they were all thinking. Trying to fight it would be suicide, they needed to find another way around. So without a word he shifted the car into reverse and began to turn around on the road.

The Iron Giant turned it’s head and looked right at them.

“Ignis!” Noctis shouted. For it’s size and large sword, the Iron Giant was fast on it’s feet, rushing toward the Regalia. They would not have time to get the car turned around at the speed it was moving.

“Move!” Ignis gave the command and the others were willing to follow. Noctis jumped in his seat and warped to the nearest power line, before throwing his sword again right into the Iron Giant’s chest. The force from the warp was strong, making the Iron Giant stumble and giving Gladiolus an opening to strike it from behind. Prompto aimed and shot a well placed bullet between it’s eyes.

They did not expect to defeat the Iron Giant, but Ignis hoped they would stun it long enough for them to escape. Instead the daemon just appeared to be angered, slamming it’s foot down with enough force to make the ground around them shake and raising it’s sword high in the air. Noctis’ eyes followed the sword before calling upon his magic to warp out of the way of the attack. The blade slammed the pavement with such force the black top beneath cracked. The daemon was not done it lifted it off the ground slightly and proceeded to sweep it around, Gladiolus barely blocking the attack, being knocked off his feet and thrown several feet into the grass.

“Gladio!” Ignis shouted looking over to Noctis who placed a well aimed fire spell at the daemon’s feet before warping away to safety. The monster cried out covering it’s eyes before swinging its sword in the air, putting the fire out in one sweep. Ignis cursed himself under his breath. His plans were not working. Despite details he was able to find on some of the daemons, the plans he put together to at least incapacitate them were not enough. “This is not good.”

“Got a Plan B Iggy?” Prompto asked and Ignis frowned trying to think of something that could work.

“I have one. Don’t know if you want to try it.” Noctis said and Ignis looked at him wondering what he could be thinking, before seeing the Prince hold up his right hand so Ignis could see a certain bit of jewelry resting on it. The Ring of the Lucii, the ring of the royal family said to hold the key to powerful magic.

Ignis shook his head. “To dangerous, we don’t know what power it contains.”

“Well if you have a better plan, you better tell us!” Noctis shouted as the Iron Giant let out a roar and turned to look at them. “Watch out!”

The daemon was on them in seconds. Noctis again, dodged the attack with his warp, before backing away and preparing to draw more magic. He hoped another fire spell would at least stall the Iron Giant long enough for them to escape, but as he watched he realized his idea was not going to work. His friends surrounded the monster, Prompto firing at it with his gun, Gladiolus slamming his sword into his back as Ignis threw a knife in it’s eyes. They were too close for the spell to not hit them.

“Argh!”

“Ignis!”

Prompto and Ignis’ screams caught his attention as he saw the Iron Giant swing his blade around him, knocking them and Gladiolus across the pavement. Noctis eyes widened, then dropped down to his right hand, his ring resting on his finger. Ignis was right that they did not know what power the ring contained, but if he did not do something they were all gonna die. He was not about to let that happen.

Noctis summoned his sword to his hand and threw it at the Iron Giant. It landed right in his chest and once Noctis warped to it, he put his feet to the Iron Giant’s body and pushed himself off it. It did little to damage the monster, but the maneuver left the monster off guard long enough for him to start preparing his spell. Noctis closed his eyes for a second, then opened them as he lifted his hand to the daemon, drying upon the rings magic.

His hand shook as he realized how different the magic felt. It was not warm like the free elemental energies that Eos poured out of the ground like a wellspring. Instead it was cold, like ice. Not like ice, Noctis realized. It was colder than ice, if that was even possible. So cold. Cold like…

“Death.”

The name of the spell came to him without prior knowledge and before his eyes wisps of green energy emerged from the ring, flying right to the Iron Giant. Noctis’ eyes widened as the cold and destructive energy surrounded the daemon, and the beast let out a roar in pain. Actual pain. It writhed in agony as it’s body slowed down, it falling to it’s knees as the spell did it’s work.

It’s black skin began to grey, and Noctis’ eyes widened as he saw the daemons muscles atrophy, it’s limbs becoming small and decayed, as though it were aging years and decades in rapid succession. Noctis found himself unable to look away, taking in the horrific sight as his whole body ran cold.

Then, as though it were a frail statue, the Iron Giant turned into dust. The magic from the ring retreated violently and Noctis stumbled back as he felt the full force of a spell which was alien and unfamiliar. He hunched over as he felt a strong wave of...something. He had no idea what, but it ran down his legs, through his back, and up his head penetrating his brain. His stomach felt twist and his head became light and he collapsed onto the ground.

Ignis and the others watched in shock at the sight of the daemon grumbling into nothing, but then the advisor turned his attention to the young prince to find him curled up on the ground. “Noct!” He yelled getting the other two’s attention and the three of them rushed over to see the young man lying limp. “Noct? Noctis!”

“Hey Noct, you alright?” Gladiolus asked concerned. Noctis said nothing, not because he did not want to, he had not even heard Gladiolus. His body and mind were numb to everything except the after effects of the magic swimming through him. His body felt cold, yet he found the feeling not displeasing. In fact despite the terror he knew he should be feeling from using such a powerful and awful spell, he felt content. Relaxed. Like he was on cloud nine.

“Noct? You there?” Prompto asked putting a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. Without warning Noctis’ body suddenly flattened, like he had lost all his weight and he murmured to himself before falling silent. Ignis set to work, waving Prompto away and gently rolling Noctis over. He checked his pulse, heartbeat, and breathing. All normal. “Is he okay?”

“He’s sleeping.” Ignis said, letting out a sigh of relief. He had been worried when Noctis collapsed, but it just seemed like he had exhausted himself. The new spell wore him out. That was it. Nothing to worry about. Ignis told himself that until he could believe it. “We should hurry before more daemon’s appear.”

“I’ll carry him to the car.” Gladiolus said and Ignis nodded, stepping away to let Gladiolus pick him up. He frowned, Noctis felt lighter than usual, but he shook the thought away remembering they had gone awhile without having a decent meal. The young prince had probably lost a little muscle.

Once they were settled, Ignis continued to drive.

* * *

Noctis woke up the next morning feeling cold and clammy. His limbs felt like they had been pricked by hundreds of needles and the first thing he was aware of was the horrible throbbing in his head. He groaned as he tried to sit up, his whole body ached and felt sore.

“He’s up.” Gladiolus, who had been reading on the other bed, was the first to notice. Ignis and Prompto looked up from their phones and got out of their chairs to join Noctis on the bed. Gladiolus did so as well, taking a seat by the prince’s side. “You alright there?” He asked as Ignis put a hand to Noctis’ forehead. The young prince winced and pushed the hand away.

“...fine...I’m…” He started but stopped as he felt his gag reflex go off and he put his hand to his mouth. His stomach was turning on itself and he had a feeling if he continued to speak he would throw up. Ignis was already on his feet and in the bathroom and Prompto replaced him on the bed.

“I know you said you’re fine, but you really don’t look it.” Prompto said. Ignis reappeared with a small glass of water and an chewable antacid tablet. He gave them both to Noctis, who took them and slowly put the tablet in his mouth. “You remember what happened last night?”

Noctis thought for a second then nodded as he slowly swallowed the antacid and then sipped on the water. He remembered using the ring, the death spell, and then passing out. He also remembered how he felt after using it, like he was flying or his head was in the clouds.

“My guess is since your body was not used to the magic you fainted.” Ignis said. “Hopefully it doesn’t happen too often, we worry when you collapse like that.”

“Well, his wouldn’t be the first time you fainted from using magic.” Gladiolus said. Noctis took a deep breath and let it out. He stomach was already feeling a little more settled. He could probably speak.

“So powerful.” Noctis said.

“Indeed. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Ignis said. Noctis looked down at his hands and froze as he noticed something was missing.

“My ring.” He said looking up.

“To your right.” Gladiolus said. Noctis looked to his right to find it resting on the night stand next to his bed. He sighed, feeling relief that he had not lost it and reached over to pick it up. Ignis watched as Noctis’ hands shook like they were cold, studying his movement as he put the ring back on.

“I get the feeling that spell is gonna be hard on you Noct. We should avoid using it unless we have to.” Ignis said and without hesitating Noctis nodded his head.

“Yeah. Emergencies only.”

Noctis agreed, but he found himself staring down at the ring in question, eyes drawn to it. He put his free hand to his head and told himself Ignis suggestion would be no problem. Emergencies only. That would be fine.

Emergencies only.

* * *

They were short on money, so Gladiolus suggested they take a job searching out a Great Naga in one of the caves nearby. Noctis and Prompto had agreed to it because money meant being able to get some food at the local burger joint and Prompto had been drooling over the double bacon and egg cheeseburgers for over a week. Gladiolus had been drooling over the thought of ribs. Ighis wanted fresh ingredients for cooking. Noctis liked the idea of a good burger too, but was more interested in being able to sleep in an actual bed for a few more days. His head still hurt and it felt like there was an itch on the back of his brain.

“This is not worth the payment!” Prompto screamed as he fired a few shots at the large intimidating serpent. Just when they thought they had found the Naga’s trail, it had snuck up behind them leaving it on the offensive and them on the defensive. “Please tell me we can negotiate our contract.”

“Very unlikely at this point.” Ignis said as he summoned and tossed his daggers at the Naga who dodged them with little effort and disappeared into the darkness of the cave. The four looked around, watching in silence, trying to pick out where the Naga would reappear. Gladiolus glanced at the corners, before taking the risk to look over at Noctis, who groaned and put a hand to his head. He was not having a good time. Gladiolus had seen his technique had been sloppier than normal, and even after sleeping most of the day in the car, he still looked a little disoriented.

“Keep your head in the game Noct.” Gladiolus whispered to him, just loud enough for the prince to hear. Noctis shook his head and flexed his fingers trying to keep focused enough to draw his sword.

Then he felt something tighten against his legs and his body slam to the ground dragging him across the dirt and water of the cave. He felt his body go flying in the air until he landed hard against the cave wall. The screams of his friends fell flat on his ears, his head spinning from the force of impact and it was a struggle not to lose consciousness. He forced his eyes to open, to see the skull head of the Naga staring at him, it’s hot breath touching him and making his skin crawl.

And then the Naga let out a pained hiss as Gladiolus sword made contact with it’s body. The bodyguard aimed to slice it in half, instead his sword bounced off it’s rough skin. The attack did not harm the monster, just made it angry and the large snake flung the prince into the air before diving for Gladiolus. The larger man’s eyes widened before bracing himself for the attack.

The attack never came as Prompto shot the monster in it’s upperhead with a well aimed bullet. The beast turn to him, distracted enough for Ignis to throw one of his knives at it’s eye. The beast let out an audible scream that did not sound like any normal animal. Seeing it stunned and unable to attack, Ignis rushed to Noctis who was still lying on the ground. “Noct!”

The young prince groaned and tried to move only for a sharp pain to run through his shoulder. He bit down on his lip to keep from crying out in pain, drawing blood from his mouth as he forced himself to try and stand. Ignis could see right away he was in a great amount of pain and began fishing for a potion.

He looked up and his skin ran cold as he saw the Naga rush for them. Only thinking about his charge’s safety he shoved Noctis out of the way and summoned his knives back to him, throwing them at the monster. The Naga took the attack and slammed him into the wall.

Noctis’ eyes widened as he saw his advisor take the full force of the attack and found himself hot with anger. He formed his hand into a fist to try and form magic and then stopped himself, feeling the warmth he normally drew in replaced with a deathly cold. He looked down at his right hand, at the ring resting on his finger, to find it glistening green.

His mind raced. If he used the spell, the fight would end. However, they agreed he would only use it in an emergency. But the longer the fight went on the more likely they would get killed. He hesitated as his thoughts raced until he looked up and saw the Naga going after his two other friends, Ignis unconscious and bleeding on the ground. He had to use it. So he began to concentrate on the cold magic, not caring that it was easier to draw from the ring than the elemental magic he had absorbed days earlier and once fully tapped into it released the death spell.

The same thing happened as before with the Iron Giant. Eerie green wisps that formed the spell launched from the ring and wrapped themselves around the Naga, like a rope that slowly formed into a net. The effect was instant, the Naga let out a strange animalistic scream as it’s body collapsed on the ground. Unlike the Iron Giant however, it tried to put up a fight, lashing out at Prompto and Gladiolus ,who backed away as it’s skin began to grey and decay and it’s eyes began to leak an eerie black liquid as it’s eyes deteriorated.

Eventually the Naga ran out of energy and curled up on the ground. It’s skin thinned, showing the muscles underneath it which were shrinking from rapid aging. Then just as the spell reached it’s end, it’s body became nothing but dust in the wind. The spell broke and Noctis’ eyes widened as he once again felt the full force of the feedback. He collapsed as his body became hot for a brief instance and then cool. His vision swam and he felt his body become numb.

It was not a bad feeling. That euphoria from before swam through from his stomach down to his legs and up his back. Eyes still wide he found himself staring at the ring.

The spell. He felt the euphoria after using the spell. Noctis continued to stare at it and then after what felt like several long moments, let a small smile cross his face and closed his eyes

“Noct! Noct, you okay?!”

Gladiolus’ voice sounded distant, but Noctis did hear him and after what was longer than normal, Noctis did open his eyes. Gladiolus stopped shaking him when the young man looked at him. He should have felt relief then, but the look in Noctis’ eyes did not bring him any comfort. Just concern. Noctis eyes were still red from using the magic, and they had a hazy look to them. Like he had been drugged. “Noct? You alright?”

Noctis did not say anything at first, then a thought entered his hazy mind and he moved his arm. He put his weight onto it and found his body numb to any pain he had felt from the fight. Not that he cared, even if he felt any pain he also felt to good to be concerned about the possibility of broken bones. He got himself to his feet and took a step.

He stumbled and would have fall over had Gladiolus not caught him. His body felt limp and his hair hid the smile on his face as he felt the world around him slow as it spun. Gladiolus said something, but his ears did not catch it as he stood stood himself up straight and then stumbled his way over to where Prompto was checking on Ignis. Prompto had helped him out of his jacket and unbuttoned the sleeves of his shirt to check for any injuries. Their was a nasty cut on his forearm, still fresh and bleeding.

“Hey we better get a potion in you.” Prompto said reaching for one when Ignis stopped him.

“First the antiseptic and gauze. Then a potion for healing.” Ignis instructed him on. Prompto nodded and began fishing for some gauze. Ignis watched him, then looked up at Noctis and Gladiolus.

“You okay?” Gladiolus asked. Ignis nodded and then turned his full attention to Noctis. He frowned as he looked him over, noticing Noctis’ body swayed as he stood and his eyes looked wrong. Red and glassy.

“Noct?” He said to get Noctis’ attention.

Noctis was quiet, his eyes falling onto Ignis’ wound, specifically the blood trailing down his arm. The way it dripped down against his skin made the hair on the back of Noctis’ head stand on end. The sight was entrancing. His throat felt dry too. His tongue touched the tip of his lips and he tasted iron, which he slowly licked off his lips as he kept staring at the blood trailing Ignis’ arm, soaking his hand as it fell to the ground below him.

The feeling of a strong shoulder shake him made him jump and look up at Gladiolus. He saw his bodyguard speak but the words fell deaf on his ears as he turned his attention back to Ignis’ wound. Prompto was helping clean and bandage it, and as the sight of the bright red liquid became obscured Noctis found himself blinking blurry vision away and shaking his head. He put a hand up to his forehead, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Gladiolus kept his hands on Noctis’ shoulders to keep him steady. “Easy there.”

Noctis let out a small grunt keeping his eyes to the spinning ground.

“Noct.” Ignis said getting his attention. His wound now dressed the young man was careful as he got to his feet and walked over to his friend studying his pales face and unsteady eyes. “Are you alright?” He asked. It took a slow second for Noctis to answer but when he did he smiled.

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

Ignis frowned, not convinced. From how pale Noctis’ face had become and how unfocused his eyes were, ‘fine’ was the opposite his young friend looked. Noctis’ expressions reminded him of one time he needed to bring the prince home after a night out drinking. He had to much and swayed on his feet, giggling at little things, and constantly telling him he was fine, everything was fine and there was nothing to worry about. This Noctis was not giggling, but his smile looked like that of someone not in his own head.

And his eyes were still red. At least at first but as Ignis looked him over he noticed they were fading back to their original color. He also noticed as they did, Noctis’ smile faded and his eyes drooped and he looked around confused.

“Well uh…” Prompto spoke up as he looked down at what was left of the Naga and picked up the skull-like crown it wore on it’s head. “We got the job down. Should we go?”

“Yes.” Ignis said looking at him for a second then back to Noctis. “We should leave.”

The prince gave no response, but walked when Gladiolus motioned him to, sometimes tripping on his feet. He was not looking where he was going, did not seem to register when he tripped on a loose boulder. The three of them exchanged concerned looks as light poured in from the entrance of the cave and Gladiolus decided it would be easier to carrying him on his back.

* * *

They found a place to make camp that was safe and Ignis got to work making them a late lunch. Gladiolus helped Noctis sit down in the camping chair and faded in and out of his daze, staring up at the clouds. Ignis continued to watch him out of the corner of his eye as Prompto tried to engage Noctis in conversation. Judging by the look on Prompto’s face after waving a hand in front of Noctis’ face, those attempts were proving futile.

“This isn’t normal.” Gladiolus said, “I mean I know using too much magic makes him a little loopy, but he’s completely out of it.”

“I’m hoping it’s just his body getting used to the new magic. He didn’t pass out this time. Maybe that’s a good sign?” Ignis said. He hoped he was right, at the moment he was trying to convince more than Gladiolus.

Ignis finished making lunch, simple wraps with a lot of lettuce. The two joined Noctis and Prompto in the chairs. Gladiolus gave Prompto one of the plates while Ignis paused as he saw Noctis still staring upward, blinking slowly.

“Noct.” Ignis said. Noctis did not move. He put the plate down on their makeshift table and gave Noctis a light shake. The prince blinked faster and turned his head to him. “Lunch time.”

He held the plate out for Noctis to take and after a few seconds the young prince did, letting it rest in his lap as he stared the meal. He could smell the familiar scent of Garula meat on his nose, but today it made his stomach twist into a knot. He looked up to see the other’s biting into their wraps, his eyes falling on Ignis who watched him, before taking his in shaky hands.

He took a small bit, chewed and swallowed. He took another bit and felt his stomach churn. His eyes widened and he put a hand up to his mouth, praying that he would not throw up. Noctis reaction had Ignis on his feet, but the young prince managed to swallow the piece. He then put his plate on the small table. “Not hungry. Don’t feel well.” He muttered glancing down at his hands which now rested on his lap. His eyes fell on the ring.

“Do you want something to help your stomach?” Ignis asked. Noctis shook his head and stood up, stumbling as he got to his feet before his legs became steady. Just standing made him feel dizzy.

“Think I need to lie down.” He muttered and without another word stumbled his way into the tent. He lied down on his side and still feeling queasy, grabbed a spare pillow to prop his head up. He took a few long breaths shivering and found the shaking just made his stomach feel worse. He forced himself to stop shivering, even getting up and grabbing a thick blanket from Ignis’ bag. It was summer, he should not have felt so cold, but he curled himself under the blanket and willed himself to stop shivering. He closed his eyes, then opened them again, his attention falling on the ring on his finger.

The itching at the back of his mind started up again and he shook his head. Something was wrong, he was not sure what but it was almost as though he could hear something whispering at the back of his mind, telling him to use it. He shook head head again mumbled about how ridiculous the thought was and forced himself to close his eyes.

He felt a hand brush against his hair and jumped. No one was in the tent with him. He looked around eyes wide before taking a few deep breaths to calm down

He had no idea how long he was laying down. An hour, two hours, all he knew after rolling onto his side and back that he could not sleep. He opened his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh before pulling open the entrance to the tent.

He was greeted to the sun still high in the sky and his friends sitting in their chairs. They were drinking cups of coffee Ignis had brewed together. Prompto was the first to look up. “Hey, feeling better?”

Noctis let out a small grunt as he walked over and put his hands against his chair. He took in a deep breath and let it out. The ground looked like it was spinning. “Noct, do you want some coffee?” Ignis asked. Noctis took one look at the cup and his stomach turned.

“Think I’m gonna go for a walk.” He mumbled. He pushed himself away from the chair and walked to the path on shaky legs. Ignis and Gladiolus got to their feet, Ignis putting a hand on Noctis’ shoulder.

“I wouldn’t go out there alone.” Ignis said. “Sunlight doesn’t stop all monsters from hiding.”

Noctis shook Ignis’ hand off him. “I’ll be fine.”

“You sure you don’t want one of us to go with you? You kinda look like you need a shoulder to lean on.” Gladiolus said. Noctis became tense as he spoke, annoyance hitting his brain.

“I’ll go!” Prompto said raising his hand, “I can make sure he doesn’t-”

“I said I’ll be fine!” Noctis snapped looking at all of them. His eyes flashed red for a moment and the other three backed off, Prompto dropping back into his seat. A little calmer, guilt crossed Noctis face and his voice was quieter. “Just want some air and some space. Please.”

Ignis was reluctant to let Noctis go in his current state, but nodded. Maybe the walk would help. “Keep on the trail. If you’re not back in an hour, we’re gonna go look for you.”

“Yeah yeah.” Noctis mumbled brushing off the concern with an indifferent shrug and started down the trail on shaky legs. He walked a few feet then stopped to look up at the campsite. His friend’s had gone back to sitting around the table, Prompto pulling out a deck of cards. Noctis sighed and resumed his walk, hand to his uneasy stomach.

The trail led him through some trees, trees that swayed in his vision as he walked. As if the ground around him spinning was bad enough adding the trees just made him feel even more nauseated. He stopped to lean against one waiting for his stomach to calm down only for the opposite to happen. Being still made the world turn upside down. He leaned over as he felt his stomach lurch and threw up on the ground. He groaned at the mess, but noticed he felt a little better. His legs shook, but the world was spinning less.

He was sick. He tried to deny it, but he was and he needed to get back to camp and tell Ignis he was not feeling well. Then they could go back to town, get their money, and hold up somewhere for a few days so he could sleep off whatever bug he caught. He turned around to go back to camp when a growl caught his attention. He turned back to the path in front of him and saw a small pack of about six sabretusks approaching, tongues hanging out and drooling on the ground. They looked hungry.

“Great…” Noctis muttered under his breath as he took a few slow careful steps back. The sabretusks stepped closer, then one could not wait any longer and lunged. Noctis summoned his silver sword and immediately felt dizzy again. He kept his focus just long enough to dodge and counter, slicing the sabretusk across the stomach. Blood splattered, covering himself and his blade as the monster fell dead on the ground.

One down, five to go. Another attacked and he countered. Again and again. He kicked off one that had bit into his leg and dragged him to the ground and skewed it with his spear before forcing himself to his feet and slicing another in half with his greatsword. He tried to warp out of the way of another attack only to find his warp fizzle out mid dodge taking the brunt of the force and again being knocked on his back. He opened his eyes in time to see the jaws of the monster go for his face, hands grabbing it’s mouth to stop it from mauling him.

His breath was short gasps as he looked every which way seeing the other two sabretusks coming closer and finding that no his hour was not up and his friends were nowhere in sight. He looked around trying to think of some way to get out of this mess, preferably with his face intact. Then his eyes fell on it, the ring resting on his finger and the itch at the back of his head began screaming.

Use it.

Use it.

_ Use it.  _ His mind screamed at him, then he remembered Ignis’ words. Emergencies only. He promised he would only use it in an emergency.

But if he did not use it now the sabretusks were going to eat him alive. So he let his eyes focus on the ring, and the cold magic that ran through his body.

Releasing the spell was far easier than the last two times. It wrapped around the sabretusk draining it dry until it was nothing more than dust. But Noctis was not finished, still holding onto the magic, his legs weak from the sudden rush of euphoria through his body, he aimed his hand at the other monster in the area, it screaming like an animal kicked in it’s ribs. His eyes widened and a terrible grin formed on his face.

He liked that scream. He wanted it to be louder.

The monster was reduced to ash and he turned to the other to see it backing away. He should have let it go, instead he aimed the spell at it, it’s pained roar echoing through the trees, getting wildlife and other monsters to flee the area.

To quickly it reduced to nothing but smoke and dust, but after three shots of the spell Noctis felt his body drain of energy and he collapsed onto his back just letting his senses go and taking in the high. He opened his eyes blurred, but he found he did not care. He did not feel as sick as before either. At the moment he felt great. His smile vanished as he felt something run along his arm so he lifted it up to see it was covered in blood. Dark red blood which dripped off his fingers and onto his cheek.

He stared at it mesmerized before realizing he felt tired. So he let his arm drop and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

“I found him, he’s over here!”

“Noct!”

“Noct! You alright buddy?”

Noctis grunted as he heard voices breaking through his sleep and then a hand on his shoulder shaking him. “Come on Noct, wake up.” The voice was rough and deep, and he knew he should know the name of who it belonged to, but it was hard to put a thought together. He was tired, he wanted to sleep longer, but the shaking became rougher and the voices louder. He groaned and opened his eyes.

He saw three faces. Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis, their concerned looks being replaced with relief to see their friend awake. “Bad place to sleep princess.” Gladiolus said. Noctis stared at him then his eyes fell to Ignis who put his hand to Noctis’ pulse .

“Your pulse is weak.”

“M’fine…” Noctis muttered closing his eyes again before opening them as Gladiolus put a hand under his back and helped him sit up.

“Fine? Do you know what you're covered in?” Prompto asked bouncing on his heels before crouching down by his friend.

“Not mine…” the young prince muttered moving an arm haphazardly to point to what was left of the sabretusks lying nearby. “Got attacked. Took care of it.”

Seeing the mess of sabretusk corpses nearby made Prompto shudder and even Gladiolus cringed at the sight of them. “You really caused quite a mess.” He said and Noctis looked up confused before his eyes fell on the bodies lying only a few feet away. They fell on the blood staining the grass, and he found himself unable to look away as Ignis checked his body for injuries.

To the advisor’s relief he only saw a few small scrapes, and guessed they were from being knocked over, but the sight of Noctis’ discolored skin had him concerned. He looked worse than before and when Ignis put a hand on Noctis’ head he realized his skin was hot.

He looked at the corpses and paused as he saw some where surrounded by dirt and dust. Or perhaps some of them had turned to dust.

“Noct.” He said and waited for the young man to answer. After several seconds he had not moved, like he was entranced by the sight in front of him. Careful he his fingers to Noctis’ chin and turned the prince’s head so he was facing him. Noctis’ eyes were bloodshot, and his iris’ were still red from magic use.

The pieces were coming together, he just needed some confirmation. “Noctis, can I ask you something?” He asked and Noctis blinked, his gaze hazy and unfocused. “Answer honestly. Did you use magic from the ring?”

Again another several long seconds, but Noctis looked away at the corpses in front of him and then back up at Ignis with glazed over eyes. Then he smiled a smile that made Ignis feel fear.

* * *

They had no reason to keep camping, not with their reward for slaying the great Naga in their bag. Especially if Noctis was sick. They returned to town by sundown collected their reward and extended their stay at the hotel.

Noctis had been quiet the entire trip. He kept slipping in and out of a disturbed sleep and had started shivering in the car. He was still shivering when they reached the car, having broken out into a cold sweat, but it lessened once Ignis got him in bed and tucked him under some blankets. He became more relaxed and really fell asleep.

A few hours later, he groaned and opened his eyes. Ignis put a hand on his head, noting the fever was still present.

“How’re you feeling?” He asked. Noctis did not answer, just turned his head to look at Ignis. His eyes were still glazed over, like he was not taking in the environment around him.

“You doing alright buddy?” Prompto asked. Noctis eyes fell on him and then the prince sighed and closed his eyes.

“He’s still disoriented.” Ignis said.

“Better than I would have put it.” Gladiolus said.

Ignis opened the first aid kit and pulled out the ear thermometer, doubting Noctis would be willing to wake up and let him stick the regular one under his tongue. He inserted the tip, waited a few seconds and pulled it out when it beeped. He read the number and mentally corrected the variance. High, like he expected and feared.

“Let’s give him until morning.” Ignis said, hoping by then Noctis would be a little more lucid.

The night came and went, with the three of them taking shifts in case Noctis woke up needing anything. He slept through the night. Ignis was watching him in the morning, stirring himself some coffee when he heard Noctis grunt. His hand twitched and he opened his eyes.

Ignis took a seat on the bed putting the coffee on the night stand as Noctis tried to sit up. “Morning highness.” He said getting Noctis to look at him. His eyes had returned to their blue color, but he noticed they looked more on the gray side. The young prince looked away from him and stretched his neck. “Are you feeling better?” He asked.

Noctis grumbled and put a hand to his head. “Feels like something’s drilling into my skull.” He said. His head was throbbing and the room did not feel like it was staying straight. He let his hand drop and looked down at his bed sheets before looking up as Ignis wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into a hug. The young prince let out a sigh and closed his eyes, feeling like he could fall back to sleep any second, but opened them as Ignis pulled away.

“Let me get you something for your head.” Ignis told him.

After he gave Noctis some acetaminophen for his headache, Ignis got Prompto and Gladiolus out of bed. The questions they asked were the same, if Noctis was feeling better. The young man gave them all a nod, but in truth he felt miserable. His muscles felt sore and his throat dry and that itching at the back of his mind was not helping his headache. He looked at the coffee on the table and when asked if he wanted some he shook his head and instead asked for some water.

After some silence as Noctis drank down the cold glass - it helped his stomach too, he felt a little more settled - Ignis pulled up a chair and took a seat next to him. Gladiolus as well, Prompto was sitting next to Noctis on the bed.

“Noctis. We need to talk.” The young advisor said, deciding the best way to start their conversation was to be blunt. “About the ring.”

“What about it?” Noctis asked looking down at it resting on his fingers. The itching in the back of his mind became worse staring at it and he forced himself to look back up. Prompto bit the inside of his cheek not sure how to word it.

“It’s just...well we’re worried about you. Ever since you started using that thing’s magic, you’ve been out of it and sick.”

“We think you should stop using the death spell.” Gladiolus said and he saw Noctis’ eyes go wide and shake his head.

“But that spell is - the Iron Giant and the Naga! If I didn’t use it we could have-”

“We know. And we’re grateful you used it to save our lives.” Ignis told him, “But that doesn’t change what it’s doing to you.”

“I’m fine! It’s not doing anything to me.”

“Noct-”

“I’m just sick! It’s a cold, I get them a lot.”

“This isn’t a cold highness.” Ignis said his voice sharp enough to get Noctis to stop protesting. He shook his head and pulled the blankets off the prince’s body. “Get up, you need to see what you look like.”

Noctis was slow to move, but with some help from Gladiolus he did get to his feet and followed Ignis to the bathroom. He put his hand to the sink counter to steady himself and at Ignis’ pointing took a little at himself in the mirror. His eyes widened as he saw his skin was grey and his eyes were bloodshot. His face had gotten far thinner in only a few days and when he found himself wondering why he realized it was because he’d barely eaten anything. He had not had any appetite, but each time he used that spell he felt content. His body was forgetting he needed to eat.

“It’s killing me.” Noctis said looking down at the ring then forcing himself to stop. Each time he looked at it his vision became fuzzy and his headache got worse because of that itching. It was like something was trying to speak to him. He turned around and looked at Ignis, then Gladiolus and Prompto who were standing in the doorway. He leaned against the counter.

“Every time I use it, I feel….good.” He said his mind going back to the sensations he felt run through him just after he used the death spell and he found himself smiling a little bit before shaking his head.

“It makes you feel good. I don’t understand.” Ignis said and Noctis shook his head.

“W-when I use the spell, after it kills the monster, I feel the feedback. It goes through my body, to my head and it...it feels...” He let out a sigh then his eyes widened and shook his head. Just thinking about it made him feel ecstasy. And a craving. Just seeing Noctis’ reaction had the other three exchanged concerned looks.

“It gives you a high. Is that what you're saying?” Gladiolus asked. Noctis thought about it and nodded. It was the closest comparison he could think of.

“It would be best stop using that spell. The last thing you want to do develop some kind of addiction to those feelings.” Ignis said. Noctis turned back to look at himself in the mirror and shuddered.

“Yeah. You’re right. No more spell.” Noctis said nodding to himself, trying to convince himself more than Ignis that he would no longer use the death spell. The itchy in the back of his mind became stronger and he physically winced. Ignis and the others noticed, but did not bring attention to it.

“I think just to be on the safe side you should let me hold onto the ring. That way you aren’t tempted to use the spell.” Ignis said holding out his hand. Noctis looked up at him then down at the ring in question. He lifted his hand up and put his fingers around the piece of metal. He began to slip it off his shaky hands, trying to ignore the scratching in his mind as it got louder.

Then stopped, let his hand drop, and shook his head.

“No. I can’t.” Noctis said. “I know getting it away from me is a good idea, but it’s still all I have left of my dad.”

A silence filled the air and Ignis wanted to insist on Noctis giving him the ring for now, but hearing the young man sound so defeated made him hesitate. His better judgement told him that regardless of how Noctis felt he should take the ring from the young man so he didn’t give into any temptations. Said better judgement was silenced by the sympathy he felt for Noctis wanting to keep what little he had left of his father as close to himself as possible.

“Alright, you can hold onto it.” Ignis said, “But if you use it at any point-”

“I won’t.” Noctis cut him off, his hands shaky as he dropped them to his side. The voices in the back of his mind became quieter. “I'll be careful.”

“We know. But we’ll be there to help you if you slip.” Gladiolus said. Noctis let a small smile cross his face.

“Thank you.”

* * *

“So I told her ‘oh no big deal I’ll just order it online’ and she asks ‘so is it gonna come out of the printer?”

Noctis let a weak smile cross his face as Prompto continued telling him stories that he was positive his friend was making up on the fly. He was fine with that however, he liked listening to his friend talk about whatever came to his mind. Even more so when he had little energy to contribute.

Outside of occasionally getting up to stretch or use the bathroom, Noctis had kept himself confined to his bed for the past two days. Ignis had insisted, going out to get him a few things that would ease the cold like symptoms he was suffering from. The first day was rough, breaking out into cold sweats and having trouble keeping any food down even after Ignis gave him some things to help settle his stomach. Today was better. His fever had broke late into the night and he had been able to keep breakfast down.

“What you tell her?” He asked playing along with Prompto’s made up story. The blonde thought for second and then grinned.

“I told her ‘well it would but it’d be flat as a pancake and we don’t want that.’ Then I said...uh…” Prompto paused and then shrugged. “Okay I got nothing.”

“Seriously? That’s so unlike you.”

“Well normally I have more material to work with.” Prompto said, “And more time to put it together, I think I told you ever story I had in reserve.”

“Sorry I emptied your vault.” Noctis said a small grin crossing his face before sighing and flattening into his propped up pillows. “What’s taking Iggy and Gladio so long?”

“You know how Iggy is. Always triple checking the dates on the veggies and eggs.” Prompto said. Noctis frowned, though the frown vanished when he and Prompto heard an audible noise comes from his stomach. It was growling. Prompto chuckled as Noctis face went bright red and he glared at the blonde. “Hungry?”

“...Yes.” Noctis muttered. He was starting to get his appetite back and was impatient for lunch. The grin never left Prompto’s face as he got up and checked their small hotel fridge to see if their was anything left for them to eat. He saw a few apples and grabbed one.

“Think you can stomach some fruit?” Prompto asked holding the apple up so Noctis could see. Noctis stared at it for a second waiting to see how his body would react to the sight and once sure he would not get more nausea nodded.

“Sure. Apple a day keeps Iggy from complaining I don’t eat my carrots.”

“No it doesn’t. He just stops complaining when you are around.” Prompto said bringing two apples over, one for himself and one for Noctis. “Seriously, you should hear some of the stuff he grumbles to Gladio when you’re taking an afternoon nap.”

“I’d rather not.”

Prompto held the apple out and Noctis reached out to take it only for it to slip out of his fingers and fall on the bed. He frowned, first the remote, now a simple apple. His hands did not want to stay steadyl. “You want me to cut it up for you?” He heard Prompto ask.

“Sure.” He said readjusting himself so he was sitting up a bit more. Prompto got a plate as well as one of Ignis’ spare knives and took a seat next to him. Noctis stared at the large knife and gave Prompto a questioning look. “Bit extreme don’t you think?”

“Don’t have a lot of other options.” Prompto said as he began slicing the apple in half. “So since I’m out of stories I’m thinking we should sneak in a movie before Gladio and Iggy get back. We have the spare gil.”

“Bad idea, Iggy watches our card like a hawk.” Noctis said.

“I’m sure he won’t mind. After such a crazy week he’d probably like to kick off his shoes and enjoy a good - ow!”

Prompto had not been paying attention so the knife slipped in his hand and cut his finger. The knife dropped onto the bed as he winced and looked at the injury. Just a cut, no big deal, but there was quite a bit of blood. He let out a sheepish laugh trying to ignore the pain, “Well at least I didn’t cut off my finger. Right Noct?”

He turned to Noctis and his smile faded. Noctis was staring at the cut, specifically the blood that was now dripping down Prompto’s finger, coloring the off white blanket underneath them. “Noct?” Prompto asked worried by Noctis’ lack of a reaction and staring in surprise as Noctis took his hand and continued to stare at the cut in question. He watched Noctis’ eyes and slowly realized Noctis was staring at the blood dripping down his hand. “Noct…”

Noctis did not respond to his voice instead doing something that made Prompto’s skin crawl. He stuck his tongue out and began licking the blood resting on Prompto’s palm, moving up his hand to his finger, drinking the thick liquid down his throat as his tongue swept across the cut. Prompto winced, the pressure put on the injury made it sting.

“Noct, stop it.” He said only to find his friend was not listening as he put his mouth over the wound and continued to put pressure on it. Like he wanted it to bleed so he could continue drinking it. He shook in fright and then without thinking grabbed Noctis’ hair. “Noct stop!”

Noctis winced from the pain, inadvertently biting onto Prompto’s finger, but the pain got him to snap out of his trance and he looked up at Prompto. Realization hit him like a truck and he pushed himself away from Prompto and fell off the bed. Prompto stared in shock then crawled over to the other side of the bed to find his friend curled up in a ball and jumped off. “Noct, you okay?”

“No.” He muttered glancing up for once second and then upon seeing Prompto’s cut was still fresh buried his head in his arms hoping to stop seeing it. He shook his head again. Prompto put a hand on him and Noctis pushed his arm away making it clear he wanted to be alone.

Prompto looked at him, worried, then got up and went to the bathroom to clean the cut. Once he was done and had his finger bandaged he checked to see if Noctis was still lying on the floor. When he saw the young man was, he sat down next to him. “Noct?” He asked. Noctis did not say anything, just continued to lie on the floor trying to make sense of what just happened and why he felt so drawn to sucking the blood off Prompto’s cut.

And what terrified him the most was how much he enjoyed the taste on his tongue.

* * *

Ignis counted their finances and shook his head. At the rate they were going they would be able to stay one or two more days at the hotel, depending on if they decided to splurge a little or hold off. He looked up to see Noctis finishing his breakfast. His complexion looked far better than the past few day. Ignis also noticed Prompto had wanted to sleep in the opposite bed the past few nights, rather than with Noctis like normal.

Noctis had shrugged in indifference, but seemed a little upset. Ignis wondered if it related to the bloodstain he noticed on the prince’s blanket, but decided not to call attention to it. Instead he decided it would be best to bring up their financial situation.

“We have another day or two of funds, but we should consider moving on from here or finding another job.” He said.

“If we go for a job, I already found something in mind.” Gladiolus said bringing up a picture he snapped on his phone. “Just down the road from here is a ranch and it’s having a huge Chocobo Eater problem.”

“Chocobo eater?” Prompto repeated not sure if he heard that right. “Aren’t those the things with the large mouths and huge arms and eat Chocobo’s like me going through a bowl of candy?”

“That’s them.”

Prompto swallowed the saliva in his mouth. “We’re gonna die.” He paused, “But I don’t want the chocobo’s to die either!”

“So you wanna take it?” Gladiolus asked. Ignis considered it, but was not the one to answer.

“Sure.” Noctis was the one to speak, pushing himself off the bed and stretching his back.

“You’re sure Noct?” Ignis asked studying his face and noting that he became a little pale when he got out of bed.

“I stay in here any longer I’m gonna go stir crazy.” Noctis said, “Besides you’ll need me to cook that thing.”

He had a point. Chocobo Eaters did not like the heat and a few well aimed fire spells would take it out quick. Ignis watched as Noctis ran his fingers through his hair and then stretched again like he was trying to wake up. “Alright, we leave in an hour.”

Ignis was a man of his word. Once Noctis was dressed and a little more awake the four got in the car and drove to the ranch specified in the poster. It did not take long to reach being only an hour from down, the location was deliberate to keep the chocobo’s from getting nervous in crowds.

Prompto yelped in excitement as he ran up the dirt path that led to the ranch and let out a loud squeal at the sight of the Chocobo’s. “Look!”

“We see’em Prom.” Gladiolus said, smiling and rolling his eyes as Prompto ran up to the birds. Noctis followed after a light in his eyes that the others had not seen for what felt like months. He watched the bird in front of him and reached up and scratched the back of it’s neck. It made a chirping noise that sounded a little like a purr and a soft smile formed on the young prince’s face. “Look at that. Haven’t seen him look this happy in awhile.”

“Yes. He’s always been good with animals.” Ignis said. He still had concerns in the back of his mind, but Noctis looked far better now that he got a little sun on his skin than he had in several days. He was hopeful today would be a good day for them all.

Ignis spoke with the Chocobo handler while Gladiolus purchased some treats for the Chocobo’s and handed to Prompto and Noctis. Noctis held some of the greens up to the Chocobo and it happily ate them from his hand. “Hungry fella.”

“Chocobo’s always love a nice snack you know.” Prompto said. The two fell silent as Noctis continued to let the Chocobo eat from his hand. It was not a comfortable silence, the opposite, because the events of the previous day were still fresh in Prompto’s mind. He looked at Noctis and wondered if he was thinking about them too. “Hey Noct. About-”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Noctis said. “I don’t know what happened. I just lost myself for a little, but it won’t happen again. Promise.”

Noctis looked at his best friend who was not sure how to respond except to take Noctis’ word for it. He looked and sounded better compared how he did even yesterday and the life in his voice was stronger than before. So he nodded and grinned. “Well just to be on the safe side I think I’ll stop using Ignis’ knives to cut apples.”

Noctis smirked, “You shouldn’t be using those things for anything Prom.”

The boys enjoyed their time feeding and petting the chirping chocobo’s until Ignis approached, Gladiolus behind him. Both boys noticed Gladiolus was carrying a poorly made Chocobo mannequin. Noctis looked at it and raised a confused eyebrow.

“Uh, what’s that?” He asked. Gladiolus smirked.

“Iggy’s master plan.” He said leaving their strategist to explain.

“We’re going to spray this with a Chocobo’s scent and set it near the cave the eater lies. Then Noctis sets a well timed fire spell and no more chocobo eater.”

Noctis considered the idea and nodded.“Simple enough.” The idea of using regular magic felt good to him. The itching in the back of his mind thought otherwise. He tried to ignore it. “Let’s go, then we can get lunch and take a nap.”

The comment had them all smiling and after saying goodbye to their new furry friends they were off.

Finding the cave was easy, they followed a path of feathers and dried blood. Noctis found himself trying hard not to think about the blood. Ignis peered in just to make sure the monster in question was resting and once confirmed it was he placed the chocobo mannequinn a feet from the entrance, sprayed it, and rushed behind some rocks. Gladiolus was with him and Prompto and Noctis were hiding a few feet away.

They waited a few minutes. Then a few more. Finally after almost fifteen minutes of waiting the wind picked up and the scent of their trap, getting the large Eater’s attention. The monster growled and without warning flung itself out of the cave and grabbed the dummy in it’s large arms. It then bite down hard on it’s mouth before realizing it was not a real chocobo and had just eaten a clump of wood.

Ignis gave the signal. “Gladio!”

Gladiolus rushed forward and slammed the eater with it’s heavy sword.

“Prompto!”

Prompto rushed out and pulling a little magic from his best friend fired a heavy shot that made the eater stumble on his small legs. Ignis did the same thing, blinding it when it turned around, the black smoke coming from it’s eyes obscuring its vision. “Noct, now!” Ignis said and Noctis nodded. It was his cue to finish the job. One well aimed strong fire spell would be enough to take it out.

He concentrated on his hand, gathering the magic into a hot ball and threw his arm forward intending to release the spell. Instead what he felt was immense pain that left him screaming and collapsing onto his knees. He heard Ignis’ scream and he looked up and held his hand out again. Again pain, nothing but pain. He could not release the spell and the warm magic was already fading, being replaced by a cold and terrifying magic he did not want to use.

He already promised no more of  _ that  _ spell. He wanted fire. He needed to use fire!

Again he tried, but what was left of the magic fizzled in his hands and left him like it had never been their to begin with. He could only watch as the eater regained its sight and went right for Ignis swatting him hard with its large fist. “Ignis!”

He closed his eyes to try and concentrate again. He still had time to form another spell, but trying to regather the energy brought more agony and a searing sharp pain to his head. The itching in the back of his mind become stronger and he started hearing a voice he could not make out but was compelling him to draw cold magic. He shook his head, he would not do it. He was not going to use that magic again..

Then he looked up to see the eater counter Gladiolus’ attack and send him and Prompto flying and gave into the loud noise in his head and draw on the cold magic.

The spell ripped from the ring like a knife and went right for the chocobo eater catching it in a net. The monster roared in anger and pain, thrashing about and knocking down the nearby trees with it’s large fists. Noctis found himself standing up and moving closer as though thinking being in closer proximity to the monster would make it work faster. It seemed to, he watched as the monsters muscles began to deteriorate, it’s thrashing becoming slower until it’s legs could no longer keep it up right and it fell on it’s back. It continued to thrash as the bones in it’s body became visible under it’s thinning skin until it lost it’s energy and began desperately gasping for breath.

Noctis watched as it all happened and as the monster became weaker and weaker he found himself smiling. Smiling because he had control over whether it lived or died, and if he chose to he could simply let it lie on it’s back and suffer a slow painful death from starvation or the elements, whichever came first. He grinned as the thought entered his head before deciding it was not worth it and continued to let the death spell work it’s wonder on the beast.

It turned to dust and the feedback from the attack hit Noctis instantly. The ecstasy that shot through him had him on his knees and then his side. The ring made him feel great, just as it had many times before. The control over death, the magic coursing through him, made him feel like he was floating on a cloud. And he found himself curling up as he felt the euphoria spread down his spine and through his arms and legs.

Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto watched the sight, horrified by what they had just seen and with hesitation approached their best friend. “Noct?” Prompto asked almost scared to get closer. “You alright buddy?”

The response he got was Noctis beginning to giggle as he hugged himself as he continued to lie on the ground, oblivious to their words and anything else other than the fact he felt  _ so good _ his body was begging to feel it more.

* * *

“Give me the ring.”

It was not a suggestion, but a demand. After being close to recovery Noctis was again feverish and out of it. He was smiling as he sat in the armchair at the Chocobo Ranch. Gladiolus was collecting their reward. The plan was to leave back for town but with all the effort it took to get Noctis on his feet and back to the ranch they were thinking it would be better to stay the night in a caravan. The young prince was smiling to himself, head resting on his shoulder, eyes half closed like he was sleeping but Ignis knew he was not sleeping. He could tell by how he was humming.

He snapped his fingers near Noctis’ face and by some miracle got the young man’s attention. “Noctis, you need to give me the ring. You can’t stay like this.”

“No….m’fine…” Noctis muttered turning his head a little before falling silent and into a slump. Ignis watched waiting to see if Noctis would move or say anything again then reached out to Noctis’ hand. The prince jumped out of his seat and stumbled back.

“Noctis you need to give me that ring. It’s hurting you.”

The young prince became shaking his head and crouched down on the ground keeping his hand close to his chest. “No….no no no…”

“Noctis, please give me the ring?”

Again the young man shook his head. “Dad’s...don’t wanna lose it.” He said before swaying to far back and falling over. Even sitting he curled up hiding his hand and the ring with his body. Ignis let his hand drop watching the scene. Noctis was still too far out of it to be reasoned with. Ignis knew then he would need to wait until Noctis came down from his ‘high’ to even hope to have a coherent conversation.

“How is he?” Prompto asked getting his attention. The young blonde smelled of chocobo feathers after assuring every bird in the ranch the eater was now dead. Ignis shook his head.

“Not good.”

“Oh.” Prompto said then hesitated before speaking up again. “Iggy, I need to tell you something. I didn’t want to bring it up but…”

Ignis nodded and listened as Prompto told him about how when he had cut his finger Noctis had started licking the blood off him.

“And he enjoyed it.” Ignis said.

“Until I pulled his hair and he snapped out of it.” Prompto said, “I don’t get it. What’s that thing doing to him?”

Ignis wished he had an answer but the royal family’s magic was so alien he found he had none. So instead he just hoped when Noctis came down from his death spell induced high he would be as reasonable as he was a few days ago.

He should have known he was asking too much.

“You want me to what?!”

The three winced as Noctis yelled, his eyes wide and bloodshot even after sleeping for most of the afternoon. Gladiolus was the first to regain his composure, but Ignis was the one who spoke first. “Noct, I understand why you don’t, but that ring is-”

“I told you! I’m fine! Perfect! Never better!”

“Noct, you’re not fine.” Gladiolus said as he saw his friend put his hands to his head. “Look, we know why you want to hold onto it. We understand but-”

“You don’t understand anything!” Noctis’ yelling became louder and his movements more erratic. “I’m not going to forget about him. You can’t make me forget about him!”

The three stared at Noctis then each other in shock. They had no idea where he got that idea. “Noct, we aren’t-” Prompto started to speak up but stopped when Noctis gave him a glare so cold it made his skin crawl. Ignis stepped forward.

“Noctis listen to yourself. This isn’t like you. You need to give me that ring.” Ignis said and he watched as Noctis shook his head and backed away until he bumped into part of the wall. His hands were shaking and Ignis slowly realized Noctis was scared. He was genuinely frightened. He looked the prince over, a look of sympathy crossing his face, before lunging forward and grabbing Noctis’ arm.

The prince screamed and tried to warp only for the crystals around him to explode into sparkles. Instead he kneed Ignis in the stomach and then shoved him into the wall before rushing into the small bathroom. He shoved himself against the door and locked it. He flinched as he hear and felt Gladiolus bang on the door.

“Noct, open the door now!” He heard him yell on the other side, but what he missed was the worry in his bodyguard’s voice. Any concern his friend’s had fell deaf on Noctis’ ears and mind as he slumped onto the bathroom floor and began shaking. His body felt achy and his head was throbbing as he thought the worst that could happen if one of them broke the door down.

He flinched as he felt some pain in his hand and looked down realizing his nails had dug into the palm of his fist. Drawing blood. Noctis stared at it and became more relaxed, cupping his hand to his mouth to drink it.

* * *

They gave up trying to get Noctis out of the bathroom after several hours of trying. He would only come out when he was ready, or if they broke the door down. Ignis advised against the second, the last thing they needed to do was put their friend in a frenzy.

Ignis knocked on it one other time to tell Noctis dinner was ready, but the young prince did not open the door. There was no response at all, just some shuffling and then silence. The three ate at the table, eyes falling on the bathroom door now and again until dinner passed. Ignis cleaned the dishes and Prompto pulled out a deck of uno cards and began passing them around. They played in silence for an hour or two until finally Gladiolus tossed the cards on the table and stood up.

“I can’t take this anymore. Prom, pick the lock and get him out of there.” Gladiolus said. Prompto hesitated, not sure what Noctis would do if the door suddenly opened. There was also the concern that he might still be leaning against it. What if he hurt himself because they startled him? He shook his head, it was better than leaving him in their, and went over and picked the lock.

It was easy to do, but when he opened the door he noticed nothing was blocking it. No one was in the bathroom. He looked up at the ceiling. “Guys we have a problem.” He said pointing to the open hatch. Seeing it, Gladiolus immediately ran for the caravan door, grabbing his coat.

“Come on.”

Ignis and Prompto followed him outside. Ignis also dialed Noctis’ phone hoping the young man would pick up. It just went to his voicemail. Ignis put his phone in his pocket for the time being, hoping the reason Noctis did not pick was up because he had just not heard his phone and not because of something else. It was late in the night and daemon’s would be roaming the woods. Ignis forced himself not to think the worst as he turned on his flashlight and followed Gladiolus and Prompto down the walking trail.

They searched the whole night, sometimes hiding behind rocks when they saw daemon’s nearby. The sun was beginning to break and many were retreating. Gladiolus yawned shaking his head. “This is getting ridiculous. That bastard better be grateful we spent all night looking for him.” He said. He sounded callous, and he knew it, but the other two knew he was just as worried as they were.

Ignis took out his phone again. His battery was running low from trying to call Noctis. He stopped for a few hours just on the off chance the young man tried to call him back, but there were no missed calls. Skeptical he would pick up, Ignis dialed him again.

The sound of buzzing nearby got their attention. Prompto rushed in the direction it was coming from and jumping over a rock and stopped, his eyes going wide at the site of dead goblins and Noctis curled up near the rock cliff in front of them.

“Noct!” He shouted rushing over and kneeling down by his friend who was huddled into a ball. His chest was rising and falling and Ignis knelt down to look him over. His hair was matted and his clothes dirty, some light scratches on his skin. Ignis gently moved his legs and arms and then rolled him onto his back.

“Looks like he got ambushed.” Gladiolus said looking over the the area. The sound of a low grumble made them jump, drawing their attention to a daemon lying on the ground. It’s body was cut in half, and it’s muscles had deteriorated to the point of no longer being useable. Gladiolus walked over and without hesitation slammed his sword into it’s head. The daemon fell silent, dead on the ground. Gladiolus then went back to where Prompto and Ignis were, the advisor still checking Noctis for injuries. “How is he?”

“Some scratches on his arm and some bruises.” Ignis said. He guessed those were from the goblins. He checked Noctis’ right hand and noted what looked like tiny nail like cuts in them. He had no idea where those came from, he doubted it was the goblins, however they were not infected so he decided it was not something to be concerned about. Noctis probably just gripped his sword to tight. He lifted his shirt to check his chest and stomach. No noticeable injuries, just some slight bruising.

It was Noctis’ face that got his attention. Not the scratch on his cheek, which looked to already be healing, but the dirt and blood around his lips and on the tip of his nose. “Oh god.” Prompto said his mind going to conclusions he did not want them too. Ignis’ did too, but he kept silent about it and decided to take action he should have days ago. Positive Noctis would not wake up, he leaned over and slipped the ring off his friends finger. Ignis then put it in his jacket pocket.

“We’re going back to town.”

They returned to the ranch to give back the caravan key and then walked back to the Regalia, Gladiolus carrying Noctis along the way. Once back in the hotel Ignis paid for another extended stay and met with the other two back in the room. Gladiolus and Prompto had already removed Noctis’ dirty clothes and put him in something clean and warm. Ignis double checked the punctures on his hand and then tucked Noctis into bed. He looked at the clock near the night stand and wondered how long until Noctis woke up.

The answer was six hours. After six hours and giving into Prompto’s request to watch at least one movie Noctis groaned and opened his eyes. The movie was forgotten about as the three surrounded their friend. Noctis blinked slowly for a few minutes then moaned and tried to sit up, Gladiolus helping him.

“There we go.” He said as he saw Noctis put a hand to his head. He had a throbbing headache but as he woke up a bit more he realized he stomach hurt. He groaned as he put a hand on his stomach. “You alright?”

Ignis noticed Noctis’ face turn green from sickness. He remembered the young prince had not eaten anything except breakfast the other day. “You should eat something.” He said. Noctis was silent, eyes a dull grey color. “I’ll get you something to settle your stomach. After I want you to try having some soup. You need to-”

He was cut off when Noctis’ eyes widened and jumped out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom. The sound of him vomiting in the toilet made them cringe and Ignis followed in, Gladiolus and Prompto staying by the door. Ignis knelt down next to Noctis and rubbed his back as the prince coughed and emptied what was left in his already empty stomach. He then settled down resting his head against his arm.

“Better?” Ignis asked. Noctis moaned a little and did not give an answer. “You gave us a scare. Why did you go out into the woods last night? You know it’s dangerous, it’s not like you.”

Noctis let himself slip off where he was resting and Ignis scooped him up and let his head rest against his chest.

“Don’t know. Don’t remember.” He muttered putting his hand up to his head to massage his temple. His body froze and he pulled his arm back looking at his hand. He gasped and without warning got back to his feet, stumbling as he looked around the bathroom then made his way past Prompto and Gladiolus and checked the bed. He put his hands on the blanket then pulled it off the bed checking the sheets and pillows. He shook his head, confused and bewildered.

His ring was not on him. It wasn’t in bed either.

“Is this what you’re looking for Noct?”

Noctis turned around it Ignis’ question and his eyes widened as he saw his ring. The shock turned to anger as he rushed forward only to held back as Gladiolus grabbed him. “Let go of me!” He cried out.

“Calm down and I will.” Gladiolus said. Noctis struggled harder.

“Ignis, give me back my ring!” He yelled. Ignis watched him, then put the ring back in his pocket. “Ignis!”

“I’m sorry, but we need to keep this away from you. I know it’s your father’s, but it’s driving you mad.”

“I’m fine!”

“No you’re not.” Ignis said.

“Noct, we’re trying to help you.” Prompto said, “You ran away from us last night, you were in the woods with daemons. There was blood covering your mouth and after how you'd been acting around it..." He felt uneasy finishing that thought and skipped it. "We’re worried about you, please let us help.”

Noctis glared at both of them, his breathing hard, and a growl in his throat. He pushed against Gladiolus’ arm unable to break his grip. His mind was blind with rage. He wanted his ring back, and he would do anything he could to get it.

Running on instinct and adrenaline, he bent leaned over and bit Gladiolus’ arm. He bit down so hard his teeth broke the skin, drawing blood. He heard Gladiolus and the others cry out, Prompto begging him to stop. He did not care, his thoughts were focused on one thing and one thing only. He felt Gladiolus grip loosen and elbowed him in the face, then shoved Prompto into the wall when the blonde tried to grab him. Then he turned on his advisor.

He lunged and tackled Ignis to the ground, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out the ring. Once in his palm he ran for the door. “Noct!” Ignis shouted after him, but his plea fell on deaf ears as the young man ran down the hall and out of the hotel. Ignis got back to his feet looking between the door and Gladiolus before going to his friend. Noctis had bit down so hard he had drawn blood.

“I’ll be fine. Go after him.” Gladiolus said.

“You need to go to the hospital. This could get infected.”

“It’ll be fine!” Gladiolus insisted. Ignis shook his head, knowing a bite that drew blood needed to be looked at right away. Prompto regained his bearings and got back to his feet.

“I’ll go after Noct, Iggy you take Gladio to the hospital.” Prompto said and Ignis nodded seeing that as the best idea.

“Keep in contact and I’ll let you know how things are with us.” Ignis said. Prompto nodded and ran out the door while Ignis cleaned the bite on Gladiolus’ skin and wrapped it before going to the nearest medical ward.

* * *

He had no idea where he was going as he ran down the street. The sound of traffic deaf on his ears and he barely registered the rain that was soaking his shirt and jeans. He just ran, grip tightening on his precious prize.

His head hurt, the itching at the back of his mind was stronger than ever. He slipped as his foot caught a loose pebble and fell on the sidewalk. The few people outside stopped when they saw him, some muttering and trying to get each other to check if he was okay. A few others commented that he was not wearing shoes. Noctis barely heard them, he got back to his feet and continued to run. A car almost hit him as ran across the street.

He finally stopped in an ally leaning against the wall and then sliding down to sit on the cold ground. He looked at the ring in his hand and smiled, then slid it back on his ring finger. He then shivered from the cold. His body felt like it was freezing and now that the adrenaline was fading he realized he was wet from the rain. The water that dropped on his head made his hair damp and slid down his bangs, but he found himself not caring. He got his ring back, that’s what mattered to him.

He sighed and closed his eyes letting his thoughts becoming a swimming ball of senseless madness almost able to make out the stirring urges in his brain, when he heard another noise that caught his attention. He opened his eyes and looked to his right. There was a familiar presence, a familiar furry one that normally made him smile.

“Umbra…” He muttered recognizing the black fur and the band that was always on it’s front leg. The dog trotted over to Noctis and upon seeing him laid down with his head in the young man’s lap. Noctis stared at the dog, before putting a hand on it’s head.

His vision rolled again and he grunted closing his eyes and looking away. The screams at the back of his mind just became louder as did the cravings. He looked back at Umbra again, eyes wide and red and let his hand move down the dog's head and then stop at the back of it’s neck. Just squeeze, make it quick and painless…

He stopped and shook his head. What was he doing? What was he thinking? He gasped for breath taking his hands off the dog and curling up hugging his knees. The sudden movement made Umbra stand back up, but he did not run away, instead putting his chin on Noctis’ knees. “Leave...just go….” He cried out, the screams in his head urging to try and get him to lose it and turn his weapon on the dog like he would any other monster.

Umbra did not go, he made a small whine and then lifted his paw up and lightly hit Noctis’ arm. The prince looked at the dog then at the bag it was carrying. The bag. The notebook. He reached out and took the bag off and opened it to see the familiar red and gold book inside. Shielding it best he could he opened it to the most recently used page.

Inside was a poorly done doodle of some mountains, a newly pressed sylleblossom, and a photo from his childhood. And next to the photo, a few small words.

_ ‘Even when the daemons come for you, never look to the darkness.  _

_ Always look to the light, it will guide you.’ _

“Luna…” He muttered. The photo was of him and Luna playing outside as kids. She was kneeled in front of him and his wheelchair so he could put the flower crown on her head. He stared at the photo, tears streaming down his and he put his hand up in shock when he realized he was crying. He stared at the words again.

Never look to the darkness. Always look to the light. But he did look at the darkness, the demons came after him and ruined him. He remembered Ignis telling him that he was sick, that the ring was hurting him, he remembered the scared look on Prompto’s face. He remembered losing his mind and hurting Gladiolus. “Shit…”

It was the only thing he could say, his mind was a mess of jumbled thoughts that made no sense, but he knew one thing. Ignis was right. He just wished he had been lucid enough to realize it sooner. He looked back down at his ring finger and after much shaking and hesitation pulled the ring off and let it rest in his gloved palm. The scratching in his mind became softer and less intense, he felt like he could think and uncurling himself. He looked back at the notebook in front of him, closing it and looked at Umbra. “Thank you…” He said. Umbra moved a little licking it’s nose with it’s tongue and stayed next to him.

He had no idea how much time went by, or how long he was sitting in the alley with Umbra next to him as the rain soaked them through their fur and clothes, but at some point he saw Umbra’s ears perk up and the black dog raise his head. Noctis looked at him confused then turned to see who Umbra was looking at.

He recognized Prompto right away, carrying an umbrella in one hand and a bag in the other. The blonde stopped for a second, but then seeing Noctis not move got a little closer. “Prompto.”

“Hey.” Prompto said then knelt down next to him. He moved the Umbrella over Noctis’ head letting the rain soak him. “You back with us?”

A few second pause as Noctis looked down at the bag in Prompto’s hand then back at him. “Yeah.”

Prompto studied Noctis’ face, then sighed in relief. He put the bag down and offered his friend his hand and helped him to his feet. Umbra sniffed the bag and picked it up raising his head to Prompto to take it. “Prompto I’m-”

“I know.” Prompto said taking the bag from Umbra and then wrapping his arm around Noctis pulling his friend into a hug. He then let go, “But let’s save it for when we get out of here. You look like a wet dog. Uh, no offense Umbra.”

Umbra tilted his head. Prompto let go of Noctis, whose eyes fell on the bag. “Ignis took Gladio to the hospital. Said they're waiting to be seen. I got some food at a soup and sandwich shop. I thought you might be hungry since you’ve barely eaten anything the last few days.” Noctis nodded. He did feel hungry, which was probably why he felt so dizzy. He kept Luna’s notebook to his chest as Prompto encouraged him to walk. “Come on, let’s go back.”

Go back. He took a few steps then stopped as he remembered something important. “Wait.” He said and opened his palm to show Prompto the ring resting it. “Take it. Hide it from me. I don’t want to know where it is, and I don’t want to wear it anymore. You guys were right.”

Prompto looked at the ring and after moving around a few things Prompto took it and put it in his pocket. He then put a hand to Noctis’ back and walked with him back to the street.

Once back in the hotel Prompto helped Noctis dry off and change into a new set of clothes. He grabbed a spare blanket from the other bed and covered himself and Noctis in it before passing out the soup and sandwiches. Noctis stared at the Altisian style sandwich and chicken soup. His nose caught the scent of the meal and finding his stomach did not flip itself over at the sight and scent, took a spoon and ate the soup slowly. He let a small smile cross his face, a tear streaming down his face as he relished the taste.

He finished the plastic bowl of soup but did not touch the sandwich, already feeling full. He put his hand on his stomach and leaned back, feeling warm and relaxed. His eyes then began to feel heavy from fatigue. The meal and full stomach made him feel sleepy. Having Umbra curled up next to him was not helping. Prompto noticed. “Tired?” He asked. Noctis nodded and after a little more contemplation decided to lie down and rest his head on the pillow. Prompto put his food on the nightstand and decided to lie down next to him.

“You don’t-”

“Yeah but I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” Prompto said. Noctis nodded and let his eyes close, feeling Prompto wrap an arm around him before falling into the abyss known as his deep sleep.

* * *

Gladiolus and Ignis came back a few hours later. By then Prompto was awake, but Noctis was still asleep. Prompto saw them come in and gave Noctis a light shade. The prince stirred and opened his eyes, looking over to see Gladiolus and Ignis. He sat up with some help and looked at them blinking slowly. “I trust you’re feeling better?” Ignis asked taking a seat on the bed. Noctis nodded then flinched as he felt Gladiolus hand roughly ruffle his messy hair.

“Good, you scared us a bit.” He said a small smile on his face. Noctis looked up at him then down at the wrapping around Gladiolus large arm.

“Does it hurt?” He asked.

“It did. But not anymore. Should be healed in a day or two.” Gladiolus said. Noctis nodded then looked away. Then after some hesitation looked back at him..

“Gladio, I’m sorry.” He said.

“Yeah I know. We’re just glad you’re back with us.” He said. “I see we have a guest.”

Noctis looked at him confused before remembering the Umbra was still present. He smiled, and looked down at the notebook resting on the nightstand. “Surprised he found me in the rain.”

“Boys got quite a nose.” Gladiolus said reaching out to pet the dogs head. Umbra growled and he pulled back. “Whoa!”

Noctis could not help but laugh. Umbra only let three people pet him and used that privilege to scratch the dog behind the ears before relaxing and leaning against the back of his bed. Prompto then motioned to Ignis to speak to him. Noctis did not look up, he knew what they were talking about and why and he did not want to be tempted to do anything he would regret as Prompto handed Ignis the ring and the advisor excused himself for a moment to grab a few things from the car. Noctis continued to pet Umbra’s head then looked back at the journal resting on his night stand. He reached over and opened to the page Luna had put together, then grabbed a pen and looked it over.

He read the words Luna had written and knew right then and there what he wanted to write.

_ Bad week. I needed this. Thank you for being one of the many lights who are with me. _

He added a small heart at the end and looked up at his friends and smiled a real smile.

* * *

They weren’t sure if calling Noctis’ symptoms ‘withdrawal symptoms’ was appropriate or not, but the young prince broke into another cold sweat the next day as his felt the after effects of no longer being exposed to the rings magic or the feedback the death spell had. He complained about a scratchy throat, one that did not seem to settle even when drinking water.

“This should help curb the cravings.” Ignis said as he finished mixing some kind of solution in a glass and handed it to Noctis. “Sip it slowly or-”

Noctis ignored Ignis’ warning and drank it down in desperation. His eyes then widened as he tasted it and rushed into the bathroom and spat out the concoction in the sink. Prompto and Gladiolus watched as Noctis tried to get the taste off his tongue with water from the sink then looked to Ignis. “Uh, what did you put in that?”

“It’s a simple recipe for fake blood. Some water, sugar, red food color, tablespoon of cocoa powder. Though I gave it more water to be drinkable and replaced the cocoa powder with-”

Noctis stumbled out of the bathroom and put his hand against the wall to help him balance. “That’s disgusting.” He said, “It tastes like carrot juice!”

“Precisely. You want more?”

“No.” Noctis said and pushed past Ignis to flop on the bed. Umbra nuzzled his head as the young man let out a small whine.

After a few days, the cravings subsided and his mind felt clearer. Noctis wrote down everything in the journal. Ignis questioned it, but Noctis thought it was better Luna know because she would find out about it eventually. Better she hear from him first than a terrible dream. Plus it involved the Ring of the Lucii, as the Oracle she needed to know what it was capable of. He added a few pictures Prompto had taken to lighten the mood of the entry and assured her many times he was now fine.

Noctis took Umbra outside and took in the fresh air as he sat against the car. He double checked the notebook, he had added a few sketches of his own to Luna’s little collection, then closed it and put it in Umbra’s little bad. He put a hand on Umbra’s head. “There you go, don’t tell Luna we let you eat people food, she probably won’t like that.”

Umbra barked and licked Noctis hand before turning around and beginning his long walk back to his owner. Noctis watched the dog wander the street for a little while before turning around and going back into the hotel lobby where the others were waiting for him.

“You sure about sending him off like that?” Prompto asked, still finding the concept of Noctis and Luna’s ‘dog mail’ to be strange.

“Yeah. He’ll be fine.” Noctis said, hopping onto the bed and joining his friends to watch the movie they started some days ago. He let his eyes droop closed as the film played as he wondered how Luna would react to his message and story.

* * *

Luna held the journal close to her, saying a small prayer before opening to the newest page and reading the contents. Her smile dropped at first, then came back as she got to the end of his message and hugged the book, relieved that the daemon’s she saw plaguing Noctis’ mind had passed.

She then frowned as she remembered what happened was caused by the ring of the Lucii and wondered why the royal family of Lucis would have such a terrible power.


End file.
